


Idle Speculation

by windstar127



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windstar127/pseuds/windstar127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choreography lessons during the Cocktail rehearsals are always interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Speculation

"Does Yan-san *always* do that?"  
"...and this is only rehearsal..."  
"Wonder what the show is going to be like..."

Osa resisted to urge the snicker at the trio of underclassmen gossiping behind her as she lounged and waited for her next scene. Yan-san, from she could remember of her underclassman days in Hanagumi, has always been 'like that'. If 'that' was referring to the fact that the woman could make look dancing with a cardboard box look seductive. What she looked like while dancing with another otokoyaku, particularly Miki-san, was something that made Osa blush if she thought too hard about it. Back in the day, there had been all sorts of rumors about what the Hanagumi top and nibante did offstage and if that was anything like what they looked like onstage. Osa smirked and turned her attention to the floor where Yan-san was correcting Asako and Charlie. Having someone like Yan-san teach choreography was an experience, particularly when the moves for this particular skit were the raunchiest she'd seen in years.

'I wonder if she had Miki-san 'help' her with this at all...' Osa hid a smile behind her hand. 'Can't really say I'd be surprised if she did...she does know what the audience likes to watch, after all.' And watching the top star seduce a fellow otokoyaku was near the top of that list.

"Charlie, that was much better. Particularly the handstand. But you need to make the last part smoother. You're too stiff, too formal. Make it look like you actually want to take her shirt off." Charlie blushed at Yan-san's critique, but Asako just grinned and shot Osa a devilish grinned that promised all sorts of trouble. Osa grinned back. Asako was certainly having fun with this. "And Asako, very good. Though remember to keep looking at the audience whenever you can. Yes, I know you want to keep your eyes on Charlie here, but all the nice people are paying to see you look at them like that. Next time," Yan-san gestured at the room, "pick someone in the audience to focus your eyes on." Osa blinked. She could have sworn that Yan-san just winked at her. Asako nodded. "Alright. Charlie, watch me carefully for the last bit. Then one last time from the top, and that should be it for this scene today."

The music started, and Osa found herself staring into Asako's eyes. Dark, seductive, beseeching eyes. Asako held the gaze even as she danced with Yan-san, even as Yan-san demonstrated the proper way to seduce a monk. Osa bit her lip hard to keep from groaning out loud. Watching Asako dance with Charlie was enough to make her feel awkward, and just a bit jealous, but Asako and Yan-san, particularly with Asako keeping eye contact with her the entire time, was almost too much. And Yan-san hadn't lost her touch at all. A gasp came from one of the girls behind her as Yan-san stage kissed Asako. Osa saw spots before her eyes. 'Breathe. I need to remember to breathe,' she told herself. Then the music stopped, and Asako flashed her most charming smile at Osa before turning away. 'That little devil...'

"See that, Charlie? Good. You two, one last time, and we'll call it a day." The music started again, and Osa decided that looking at the floor for the next three minutes was going to be the best choice. Asako could find someone else to be her victim because if Asako looked at her like that again...well, what was going through her mind right now was most certainly not appropriate for rehearsals. Three minutes lasted an eternity before the music stopped and she dared to look up, only to find both Asako and Yan-san smirking at her.

"Well, Osa, were you paying attention to this at all?" Yan-san glared at her. Osa felt herself starting to blush and inwardly winced. She was an upperclassman now, but having Yan-san in charge made her feel like she was a ken-1 all over again. "Remember, as Charlie's understudy, you need to know this part too."

"Yes, ma'am," Osa apologized. She was sure she could hear someone, perhaps it was Asako, snicker. Rehearsal couldn't end too soon today to suit her.

***

Thankfully, the rest of the afternoon passed without further incident. Before long, the last bell rang, Osa breathed a sigh of relief as she slung a towel around her shoulders. The other students were drifting in and out of the room, getting ready to leave. All except for Asako, who was engaged in conversation with Yan-san in the corner. It might have just been her imagination, but Osa could swear she caught both Asako and Yan-san throwing furtive looks in her direction every few seconds. She shrugged. Whatever they were talking about, she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She grabbed for her water bottle only to have Asako snatch it from her hand.

"Hey! Give that back! Don't you have your own?"

"Yes, but yours was closer, Masa-chan," Asako grinned at her and handed back the bottle after taking a quick sip. "Thank you."

"You're welcome..." Osa grumbled.

"Masa-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you have any plans for tonight?"

"Not really. Did you have something in mind?"

"Well, Yan-san *suggested* that we get some more practice in..."

"Wait a second. We?" A suggestion from Yan-san was more the equivalent of a command. And why would Yan-san suggest that she and Asako practice together? They didn't have very many scenes together during the revue...and none of them were scenes that Yan-san was in charge of. "This doesn't have anything to do with..."

"...the fact that Yan-san caught you zoning out in the middle of rehearsals?" Asako sat down on the bench and smile impishly at Osa through dark tousled bangs. "Can't possibly be. But she did let slip that she was going to put the understudies through the dance tomorrow. Just so you know."

"I see. So I'd better make sure I know the moves?"

"Maybe?" Osa raised an eyebrow at Asako's innocent tone of voice.

***

Less than half an hour later, Osa found herself back in the rehearsal hall. The room was empty except for Asako, already in a loose shirt that laced up the front, and the CD player playing the beginning notes. Osa stood in the center of the room and draped the cloak about her shoulders, feeling slightly self conscious as she watched Asako begin to dance. The dark eyes bore into hers, and her heart skipped a beat as Asako took those first few nervous steps towards her. She had always been just a little jealous every time she watched Asako and Charlie perform this, though only now could she put a reason to it. Because in the end, she wanted Asako to look at her like that. Like what Asako was doing now.

Osa tossed back the hood of the cloak and strutted across the floor to meet Asako; stepping behind her, wrapping one leg around her thigh, and feeling Asako tremble slightly as they touched. She wasn't thinking anymore, just listening to the music and moving. Her body remembered the movements she watched so many times, and what she didn't remember she improvised. Asako spun away, but then came back to fall into her arms. Osa caught her, leaning Asako back and tracing a fine line down her throat and chest, running her hand down Asako's body before leaning in for a kiss. Her hand burned as it caressed Asako's soft creamy skin. Asako stared into her eyes, pleading, begging. Then came the series of jumps, and then leaping into Asako's arms as they spun around. Asako set her down. More half remembered steps and kicks, and as if in a dream, Asako reached out to her.

She pushed Asako to the floor, and then another jump, half a handstand really, before landing on top of her. She felt Asako shudder as their bodies met, felt the heat from Asako seep through her thin rehearsal clothes. Asako was supposed to at least pretend to resist, but not now. Asako never stopped looking at her, never stopped meeting her eyes. She stood up again to pull Asako into another passionate kiss, one that Asako eagerly returned. Asako ran her hands down Osa's back, pulling her into a tight embrace. Nothing existed but the music and each other.

Asako sank back onto the floor, and Osa knelt beside her, carefully unlacing Asako's blouse. Asako closed her eyes and moaned as Osa bent over and planted a trail of searing kisses on her exposed skin. Osa smiled, a lean predatory smile, one that made the girls in the audience go wild.

"Masa-chan..."

"Hmmm..."

"Do you think...maybe...we should go home?" Asako gasped. "Masa-chan?"

***

Later, much later, Osa woke to find Asako smiling at her. They lay entwined together beneath silken sheets, and she reached her hand out to stroke Asako's cheek. Asako's grin grew wider, much like a self satisfied cat.

"Well?"

"Well what, Masa-chan?"

"...what were you and Yan-san talking about at the end of lessons this afternoon?"

"...nothing..."

"Uh huh." Osa raised an eyebrow at Asako's innocent tone of voice.

"Really...we were only talking about that Liquor scene...and Yan-san mentioned something about how I wasn't much of an otokoyaku if I couldn't get you in bed after one scene like that..."


End file.
